The Oyster Shell
by ZombieLOLcat55
Summary: Kurt and Blaine go to the beach together. Sandcastles, swimming, sunbathing, and a shell.


Blaine was bouncing in his seat by the time they got to the beach. "You are such a kid."Kurt laughed as he turned off the engine and got out. Blaine grinned and shot out of the car. Both boys were surprised and glad at the small population. Kurt relaxed under his umbrella while Blaine ran into the water. The porcelain skinned boy grinned as he covered himself in another layer of sunscreen before lying down again. Blaine looked up a few minutes later when he noticed Kurt hadn't joined him yet, and saw his boyfriend lounging in a secluded area of the beach. Kurt's eyes flashed open at a drop of water landing on his nose, and saw his wide-eyed puppy of a boyfriend towering above him.

"Why aren't you swimming with me?"Blaine pouted.

"I'm sunbathing."Kurt replied sweetly before closing his eyes again. Blaine laid on top of him.

"Play with me!"He shouted.

"Blaine! You're all wet!"Kurt laughed as he struggled to get free. They rolled around as they battled, getting covered in sand. "Great, now I'm wet and covered in sand."Kurt whined, giving in.

"I'll let you go if you play with me."Blaine stated, threading their fingers together. Kurt sighed and leaned up to kiss him.

"How about you go get some water for a sand castle?"Kurt grinned. Blaine nodded and ran off as Kurt gathered up shovels and pails. Blaine came running back and they set to work. Kurt stood up about halfway through. "I'm going to look for shells."He stated, walking off. He smiled as he took a shell out of his pocket and placed it in the bucket, finding a multitude of colors to hide it. When Kurt came back, Blaine had just finished carving a bowtie into a castle wall. "You and your bowties."Kurt smirked.

"How does it look?"Blaine asked.

"Almost perfect."Kurt replied, placing the bucket of shells between them and laying down. Blaine poked Kurt with a stick.

"Kurrrrrt, you're not playing."Blaine whined. Kurt's arm shot out and pulled Blaine to him.

"Can we just lay here for a while?"Kurt mumbled into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine sighed and snuggled into Kurt's grasp.

"You're going in that water sooner or later."He stated. Kurt smiled, knowing fully well that he would. They stayed like that until Kurt had to reapply his sunscreen.

"I don't wanna get up, but I need sunscreen."Kurt sighed. Blaine chuckled.

"Maybe if you ask nicely, I'll do it."Blaine stated. Kurt smiled as sweetly as he could.

"Blaine, Baby, Love of my life, if you do this for me, we can do whatever you want."Kurt said as he kissed wherever he could reach. Blaine giggled as he sat up and set to work. He brushed off most of the sand and covered Kurt in sun block, being as thorough as a boyfriend could be. Kurt smiled as he sat up when Blaine was finished. "I love you."Kurt stated as he kissed his boyfriend. Blaine pulled him up and ran into the water.

"Come on Kurt!"Blaine shouted. Kurt sighed happily before running after him.

"The water's freezing!"He frowned as he reached his boyfriend. Blaine smiled as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Better?"He asked. Kurt simply kissed him. They stayed there like that for who knows how long. Kurt gasped as a wave almost knocked them over, tightening his grip on Blaine's hand. Blaine noticed.

"You okay?"He asked. Kurt looked up from his shoulder and sighed.

"Oceans freak me out."Kurt mumbled. Blaine's widened but he stayed quiet. "I just don't like the feeling of danger I feel. Like anything can happen."Kurt informed.

"Then why'd you bring me here?"Blaine asked as he held him tighter.

"Because I feel safe with you and I love making sandcastles."Kurt replied. Blaine kissed his cheek and took his hand, leading them out of the water.

"How about we finish that sandcastle?"He grinned. They set to work placing shells everywhere. Kurt got more and more nervous as the bucket's content shrunk. "What should we do with this one?"Blaine asked. Kurt looked up and saw a black oyster shell. He shrugged.

"What do you think we should do with it?"Kurt replied, lying back on the sand. Blaine examined the shell.

"I mean it's a whole shell and I don't really think we should break it. It's in beautiful condition and-"Blaine stopped talking as he opened the shell. He looked over at Kurt and dropped it to the floor, the velvet box falling out. Kurt crawled to his boyfriend and sat in front of him.

"I know people usually have big long speeches for things like this, but I honestly have nothing to say that you don't already know."He stated. Blaine smiled as tears fell down his cheeks. "Please say something."Kurt whispered. Blaine tackled the boy and kissed him repeatedly.

"Yes yes yes yes."He murmured between loving kisses. Kurt smiled bigger than he ever had and grabbed the ring box. Blaine sat in his lap as he sat up.

"I um, saw this and I knew it was perfect."Kurt said softly before opening the box.

Blaine laughed, biting his lip as Kurt slid it onto his finger.

"It's perfect."Blaine stated as he connected their fingers. They stayed like that until it was dark, where they headed home to fully enjoy their engagement.


End file.
